The present invention relates to a floor board assembly for use in floor construction which has spaces for passing electric wires and which permits any of a variety of electric sockets to be installed conveniently.
According to conventional installation procedures, the arrangement of the electric wiring in a house cannot be conveniently changed once it was fixed. Because the electric wiring in a house is generally exposed to the outside, it destroys the sense of beauty of the interior of the house. Further, in an office, new office automation apparatus may be added and installed in any place, and the arrangement of the electric wiring may have to be changed. If the locations and quantity of the outlets of the electric wiring in an office cannot meet the requirements, it is very difficult and expensive to change the arrangement of the electric wiring.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problems, floor board assemblies have been commonly used. FIG. 1 shows a floor board assembly according to the prior art, which was disclosed in 1987 by a Japanese electrical company. The floor board assembly is comprised of a base plate (10) having spaced blocks (101), a bridging plate (11), a locating plate (12), a crossed cover plate (13), and a plug (14). A crossed passage way (102) is defined between the blocks (101) on the base plate (10) for passing electric cables longitudinally as well as transversely. The bridging plate (11) has a top surface (111) disposed on the same elevation with the topmost edge of the blocks (101). The locating plate (12) has a center hole (121) for passing an electric cable out of the floor. The crossed cover plate (13) blocks the crossed passage way (102) at the top. The plug (14) inserts through a plug hole (131) on the crossed cover plate (13) into the center hole (121) on the locating plate (12) when there is no electric cable to be inserted therethrough. This structure of floor board assembly allows electrical cables to be arranged under the floor and kept from sight. However, it still has drawbacks. One disadvantage of this structure of floor board assembly is that an electric socket cannot be directly mounted on the base plate. If an electric socket is to be mounted on the base plate, the crossed cover plate must be removed. However, the crossed passage way will expose to the outside if the crossed cover plate is removed. Another drawback of this structure of floor board assembly is that the carpet or floor covering which is covered on the floor board assembly must be adhered or fastened to the floor board assembly by an adhesive agent or fastening devices or it will slip on the smooth top surface of the crossed cover plate. Still another drawback of this structure of floor board assembly is that the base plate cannot be cut to provide a chamber for holding a junction box or the like while the crossed passage way is maintained intact for passing electric wires,